Hanzo
|kana = ハンゾー |rōmaji = Hanzō |name = Hanzo |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Yoshiaki Matsumoto (1999) Daisuke Kishio (2011) |english voice = Lucas Gilbertson (1999) Ray Chase (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 18 (Debut) 20 (Current) |hair = Bald |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |affiliation= Kurapika Momoze Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Ninja Information Hunter Bodyguard for Momoze Hui Guo Rou |previous occupation = Hunter Examinee #294 |type = Unknown |abilities = |image gallery = yes}} Hanzo (ハンゾー, Hanzō) is a ninja from Jappon, who has trained in the art of ninjutsu from the moment he could stand. He decided to become a Hunter in order to find the elusive Hermit's Scroll.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 He was Examinee 294 in the 287th Hunter Examination.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Appearance Hanzo is a tall and very fit young man. He is bald and wears a black shirt with large shoulders. Along with gray pants he has bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles. As a Bodyguard for Momoze Hui Guo Rou he wears a black suit and a tie.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Plot Hunter Exam arc A flashback of Tonpa reveals that Hanzo confesses he's a Ninja and when asked if he wants a drink by Tonpa, he refuses as Ninjas don't accept presents. After the first phase of the Hunter Exam, which is a marathon, Hanzo is easily able to converse while running — most of the others are breathless and struggling.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 In the second phase, featuring cooking, he defeats a Great Stamp with ease,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 but like all the others is rejected by Menchi, and in the second cooking challenge he is the only one to know what 'sushi' is but once again he's rejected by Menchi like all the others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Menchi mentions Hanzo when asked what Examinee she favors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 He then participates at the third phase led by LippoHunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 and is the third candidate to clear the deadly traps and puzzles of the Trick Tower and is able to proceed to the fourth phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 During the fourth phase on Zevil Island his designated target was the leader of the Amori Brothers, Amori, so he secretly followed him waiting for a good chance of take his badge without being noticed. He then finds a chance when Killua defeats the Amori brothers and throws Amori's and Imori's badges in the air. Although he gets the wrong badge due to the fact that Killua noticed him hiding in the shadows, he is able to take the tags of Shishito and Kenmi and is allowed to advance to the next phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 29 In the final test of the Hunter Exam, Hanzo is forced to battle Gon. His speed, strength, and battle experience easily exceeds that of Gon. However, the only way to pass the final test to is force your opponent to admit defeat — Gon refuses to do so even after being severely beaten. Hanzo breaks Gon's arm to force him to admit defeat, but Gon still refuses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Noting the lack of hate in Gon's eyes after this act, Hanzo realizes he actually has come to like Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 He willingly bows out of the battle, giving Gon the victory needed for him to pass the final test.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 After his match with Gon he fights Pokkle and is able to quickly make him surrender which meant that he has passed the Hunter exam. When Illumi Zoldyck wants to go murder Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, and some examiners block his way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 After the end of the exam he gives some of his business cards to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio and offers to guide them if they come in his country. He then departs following his goal to become a successful Information Hunter and find the Hermit's Scroll.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Heaven's Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heaven's Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Hanzo learned Nen after the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Hanzo later appears in the manga to pay respect to the previous chairman, Netero, and vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He is seen outside Gon's ward trying to incite him, along with Gon's other friends.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Being near to Gon, Hanzo along the others assists from the outside at the building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Gon recovers thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 He then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunters Association. While the crowd was applauding for Gon everybody in the room starts wondering who the baldy was near to Gon making him blush.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Dark Continent Expedition arc Hanzo is recruited by Kurapika to act as a bodyguard for any Kakin Empire Prince in order to get information on Prince Tserriednich. Hanzo doubts that Tserriednich would have gone on public media to request a bodyguard. He is hired as Prince Momoze's bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 At the request of Queen Sevanti Hui Guo Rou, Hanzo and most of the other bodyguards are ordered to protect Momoze's younger brother Marayam. Later, Hanzo and Biscuit notice that Marayam's Nen beast has gotten larger.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 After Prince Momoze's sudden death by one of her bodyguards, a furious Hanzo blames himself for not being there to save her. He believes the murderer might strike again, and deduces that he is one of the two bodyguards taking a break. He swears to Biscuit that he would make the murderer pay for killing Momoze.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 Abilities & Powers Hanzo has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is seen as a very fast and powerful fighter who easily bested Gon in speed and strength. His training as a shinobi was described as being extremely rigorous, but thanks to it he successfully became a master of the Hidden Cloud style (雲隠流 Kumogaku-ryū) of ninjutsu. In terms of raw power, Killua placed him above himself and slightly below Hisoka, although this ranking might not be completely reliable, as the assassin was still ignorant of the concept of Nen. Hanzo claimed that at Gon's age, he had already killed. Concealed under the bandages on his forearms are two blades that he can pull out to fight with. He is probably a good martial artist, capable of stunning and paralyzing a person with a single blow to the back of the neck. He has great physical strength and a remarkable sense of balance, bearing the full weight of his body on just one finger, and claiming to be able to hack off one of Gon's limbs using one of his hidden blades. He also knocked out the boy and sent him flying with a single uppercut. He succeeded in breaking Gon's hand easily as a part of his torturing skills, and while Gon never gave up, Killua remarked that if Hanzo used some of his other torture methods Gon would have easily surrendered. He is a good tracker, although Killua noticed that he was being followed by him, and is also good at detecting other people, managing to recognize the Hunter that had been following him during the second to last part of the exam. His weakness lies in the fact that he talks too much, leaving him open at many occasions. Nen Wing said that he learned Nen in less than six months. Trivia * Hanzo is likely named after Hattori Hanzo, a famous Japanese Ninja. * In the 1999 anime when all the examinee that passes the third phase are stranded in Lippo's 'bonus stage', Hanzo takes the lead in getting them out of the trap. * Hanzo's appearance is most likely based on the character Kazemaru, from Yu Yu Hakusho. References Navigation fr:Hanzô ru:Ханзо Category:Hunter Category:Examinee Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard